


Advent: Imprint

by FyrMaiden



Series: Klaine Advent 2014 [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2776955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyrMaiden/pseuds/FyrMaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Klaine Advent Prompt: Imprint</p>
<p>(Finn mentioned.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advent: Imprint

The idea has been on Blaine’s bucket list ever since he first learned of the existence of the Chinese Theatre. When Cooper moved to LA, Blaine had bumped it a few mental rungs up the ladder. He had spent hours daydreaming idly of the day he would be able to put his fingers in the imprints of Sophia Loren’s, or stand in the footsteps of Rock Hudson, and wondered whether there was maybe even the outside possibility that his parents would let him go to California. Or maybe they’d take him, he didn’t mind which.

But the years had come and gone, and Blaine had turned 12, and then 14, and then 16, and - irrespective of the improvement in his relationship with his brother - there seemed to be little chance of Blaine going to California to stay with him, and oblique requests to his parents seemed to fall on deaf ears in favour of another week in Florida.

When Mr Schue announced that Nationals would be held in Los Angeles, Blaine felt his heart leap. He gripped Tina’s hand so tight she squeaked and peeled his fingers from hers.

California. This was it. They were going. Blaine could almost have cried.

*

They lose Nationals, and it’s crushing. This one was for Finn. They were supposed to be raising that trophy for Finn, and they weren’t. They return to their hotel in silence, each of them wrapped up in their own thoughts, their own regrets. Blaine thinks, quietly, lying on his bed and making patterns of the ceiling, that this is a lot like losing Finn all over again. He doesn’t like it.

And then he remembers the theatre, and his bucket list, and he slips from his room and down the corridor to find Sam and Tina.

*

Blaine wants to text Kurt a picture. He thinks it’s important. He’s found the imprints he wanted for himself, has marvelled at how small and how large those handprints are, at the painful points of some of the stilettos that have stood in wet cement to be immortalised. There’s one, though, that he knows he has to share before he goes to find Sam, who is probably still where he left him, marvelling at Optimus Prime. Sam seemed impressed enough with that, doing impressions for Tina, who was laughing obligingly. Maybe they can go, after that, to find more of Sam’s favourite impressions. Blaine knows that Taylor Lautner is here as well. Perhaps he can text that to Kurt as well. Maybe he’ll kiss it, and they can laugh because Blaine go to make out with him before he got fat.

But first, he has to find Elizabeth Taylor. He wants to put his hand in hers, and share that with Kurt.

It just feels important.


End file.
